


Null Hypothesis

by Greeneye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about friendship, love and moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowy Night

雖然已是一月中旬，但紐約到處仍然遍地雪霜。剛踏出圖書館的Connor看了看漆黑的天空，呼出的一口氣轉眼變成白霧，又瞬間褪去。在這寒冷的夜裡，沒戴圍巾的青年只好理理衣襟，縮著脖子急步回家。老舊的山羊皮軍靴踏在雪上，發出沙沙的細響，留下兩排整齊的鞋印。當他來到校園區內的小公園時，不遠處的一聲貓叫引起了他的注意。他循聲看去，發現長凳上躺了一個人，人的身上趴著一隻棕色的貓。那人身上穿著黑色大衣，脖子上圍著幾圈橘色的圍巾。在他身旁的雪地上，佇著幾瓶開了的紅酒，在低溫下，暗色的瓶子已佈了一層如薄鹽似的白霜。

看來是個醉漢。

Connor緩緩走近，輕輕推了推那人肩膀，睡著的人嘀咕著翻身。在街燈下，Connor終於看清醉酒者的臉龐。他認得面前的人，幾個月前，Connor應邀為美術系學生當人像模特，當他赤著上身從預備室走出來時，就曾與這金髮男人撞個滿懷。個子修長的男人被他撞得後退了好幾步，及後兩個人都在連聲向對方道歉，惹來一陣訕笑。後來聽朋友說起，他才知道那個漲紅著臉不停道歉的金髮男人，就是享負盛名的天才Leonardo da Vinci。

現在，這個天才像流浪漢一樣醉死在長凳上。

Connor見他沒反應，又推了推他肩，輕喊他的名字，但Leonardo還是沒有任何反應。任他繼續睡在這兒麼? 剛才看天色，今晚可能還要下雪；再者，若果他遇劫受傷，那可怎麼辦? 把他帶回家麼? 如果他的朋友報警，自己會不會被當成綁匪? Connor懊惱地看看四周，想要掏出手機致電管理處，請管理員照顧這個醉酒的人，過程中才記起自己手機沒電。他抬頭看天色，看凳上的人，又看看那長有琥珀色眼睛、一臉警誡地盯著他看的流浪貓。最後，Connor嘆了口氣，小心翼翼地抱起Leonardo的頭部，讓他枕著自己的左大腿睡，又將斜肩袋放到身邊。棕色的貓咪側了側頭，饒有趣味地看著他。

「也是沒法子的事，這兒就這張長椅……」青年有點困難地跟貓解釋，貓張嘴打了個大大的呵欠，然後又盯著他看。Connor拉緊了衣襟，然後又伸手給Leonardo理了理圍巾和大衣。貓咪喵了一聲，像隻小豹子般矮著身子，緩緩一步步向前走，四隻爪子踩在Leonardo的臉上，彷如立在小丘之上，牠搖了搖長長的尾巴，又朝Connor低低叫了一聲。

青年伸手摸了摸牠頭，貓兒瞇起眼睛，毛茸茸的頭反覆蹭著他的手心，接著毫不客氣地跳到Connor的右邊大腿上，縮成一團，爪子不停輕輕撥弄散落面前的金髮，玩累了，半睜的雙眼開始時閉時合，Connor輕輕掃著牠的背，送牠入夢。寧靜的寒夜，單一的動作，睏意也變得越來越濃，最終，長夜在夢的善意下，變得不再漫長和難熬。

※

亮光和難耐的頭痛逼使他從夢境抽身。金髮男人眨了眨乾澀的眼睛，迷糊之間，他先是注意到枕下的暖意。他舒服地蹭了蹭，左手下意識地攀上舒適的枕頭，當指尖落在牛仔布料上時，他的動作忽然僵住，猛一抬頭，結果換來一陣暈眩。畫家無力地躺下來仰望，一個皮膚黝黑的青年微側著頭，微張著嘴打呼。深棕色的頭髮在晨露中顯得有點潮濕，寬肩上是半為霜水的殘雪。Leonardo勉強支起身來，看著面前的大個子，覺得他很臉熟，一時卻記不起他是誰。不消一會，他已能約莫猜出昨夜發生的事。他連忙坐直身子，靜待身邊的人醒來。也不知等了多久，青年終於醒了。

「早。」Leonardo有點緊張地跟身旁的青年打招呼。  
「嗯…」棕髮青年揉了揉眼睛，轉臉時對上一雙眼皮腫脹、滿佈紅筋的藍眼睛，再想到那幾瓶喝光的紅酒，他似乎明白了甚麼：「呃，你還好吧?」  
「啊，我很好，沒事。」藍眼青年努力扯出一抹令人安心的笑容，但疲憊的嘴角似乎不很配合。  
「如果你有需要，我可以送你回家……」  
「謝謝，可是真的不用了，昨晚的事我還沒謝謝你呢，真是非常不好意思。如果可以的話，請讓我請你吃早餐，」他抽出錢包，打開才發現錢都用來買紅酒了，原本因低溫而微紅的臉，瞬間變得更紅了：「呃，也許要等下一次。」  
Connor看到他發窘的樣子，覺得有點好笑，但還是客氣地拒絕對方的好意，可是對方似乎很執意，他也不好再推讓，只好從書包裡翻出紙筆，寫下自己的電話號碼。書寫期間，他瞄了瞄身邊的人，低聲問：「你真的不用我送你回家麼?」  
「不，真的不用……」  
「那你回家後，可以給我短訊麼?」  
「當然，」Leonardo點點頭，又突然想起甚麼似的叫了一聲：「我記起了! 你就曾掃描班的同學當過模特的!」半秒後，他似乎意識到自己的失態，陪笑著說：「真失禮，我竟忘了自我介紹。我是Leonardo da Vinci，雖然情況有點特殊，但很高意認識你。」說完，他伸出了手。棕髮青年握握他手自我介紹：「Ratonhnhaké:ton，但你可稱我為Connor，很高興認識你，Leonardo。」

二人站起身來，Connor身邊發出一聲不滿的嘀咕，二人低頭，看到一隻貓跳到雪地上，懶洋洋地走開。  
「我似乎弄醒牠了……」  
「似乎是的。」

兩個青年相視一笑，然後分別，Connor目送Leonardo遠去後，才提起斜肩袋回家去。


	2. Scratch

跟Connor分別後，Leonardo拖著猶如灌鉛的雙腳回到屬於他和Ezio的家裡。雖然時間尚早，但Ezio似乎早早出門，又或者他昨晚外出後根本沒有回來。金髮青年頹然地坐在沙發上，給Connor發短訊報平安、梳洗、隨意吃了幾枚小蕃茄，把自己反鎖房內繼而倒在床上。看著米黃色的天花板，Leo閉上了酸澀的眼睛。

如果可以，他真的不想回來，他不知道在往後的日子裡要如何面對Ezio。

Ezio是Leonardo的同室，也是他最好的朋友。二人相識兩年有餘，但同居卻始於年前。Ezio因為再次被社監發現帶女友回宿舍過夜，被逐出學校宿舍之餘，還被列入黑名單，不得再向其他宿舍提出申請。湊巧Leonardo打算搬家，就這樣，二人順理成章地成了室友。在別人眼中，Ezio或會被標籤成「派對動物」、「花花公子」，但在畫家眼中，室友遠不止於此。他不單有趣迷人，也是個重情細心的青年。後來Leonardo反覆思考，作過不同假設，每次得出的結論都一樣：他愛上Ezio絕非一場意外。畫家當然知道室友不會對自己感興趣，但這並無礙他喜歡Ezio。如果可以，他甚至樂於一輩子扮演他最好的朋友。

可惜他高估了自己的自制能力。

昨夜晚飯後，二人坐在壁爐旁取暖，一起喝酒聊天。他們談到了很多事情，課業、計劃還有家人。交談期間，Leo一句回應逗笑了Ezio。也許是酒精、也許是暖意，又或是Ezio笑得太好看…… 是甚麼原因，Leonardo統統忘記了，他只記得Ezio嘴角的疤、以及唇上的觸感。

Ezio的唇很暖、很暖。

「Leo? 等等，我、我沒懂──」

他應該停下來，後退，道歉，告訴Ezio他喝醉了，但他的左手卻輕輕摸上同室的臉，試圖加深這個吻。那一刻，Ezio終於推開了他。

「聽著，Leo，我不知道你為什麼這樣做，也不想知道，但，我們都是男人。」  
「可是我喜歡你──」  
「停，」Ezio有點嚴厲地喝止他：「別再說下去了，拜託!」Leonardo抬頭看他時，注意到琥珀色的眼睛裡充滿警誡，慌惶與難堪。那時他才意識到自己做了甚麼。他連忙跟Ezio道歉，但對方的眼神未有絲毫改變。該死的，他明明一直隱藏得很好，就因為多喝幾杯，一時衝動就做出這種失態的事來。Leonardo越想越慌，邊道歉邊跌跌撞撞地站起來，隨意拿了幾件衣物，套了布鞋便往外跑。他也許哭了，也許沒有，記不起來了，獨獨記得像快要渴死的人一樣，一口接一口地不停灌酒。

Leonardo翻身把臉埋進枕頭，努力思考接下來該怎麼挽救這段友誼。

他和Ezio雖然性格各異，興趣不同，相處卻很融洽。Leonardo是那種工作起來連吃喝睡都忘記的人，要不是Ezio像老母雞附體一樣提點這個安排那個，他大概早就餓死在工作室裡了。同居兩個月後，同室甚至開始鑽研食譜學做飯，雖然Ezio三番四次強調Leonardo只是他的「白老鼠」，他學做意大利菜是為了吸引更多異性青睞，但Leonardo明白，不管Ezio為哪個女孩做過飯，他始終是Ezio入廚的最大得益者。說實話，Leonardo很忙碌，Ezio也不見得空閒，但他們都願意為對方擠出時間。在周六的時候，他願意放下工作陪Ezio看球賽，有時換Ezio陪他到藝術館看展覽。也有好些時候，他們啥都不幹、哪都不去，就這樣一同躺在床上聊天說笑，同樣可消磨半個夜晚。

他無法推想失去Ezio後生活會變成怎樣，也不敢想像。

過了好幾分鐘，金髮青年仍沒有任何頭緒。被譽為天才的男人無力地從床上爬起來，赤著雙腳往工作室走去。雖然一時間想不出什麼好方法，但他至少可以善用時間，收歛心神畫完那幅未完成的油畫。就這樣，他一直在工作室內忙著。直至鎖匙落在破璃碗時發出的那聲清脆，才像喪鐘一樣把他拖回現實。他握著畫筆，走到客廳，遇上正在脫鞋的Ezio。

「昨晚的事，很抱歉……」

「沒關係，」Ezio擠出一絲笑意，右嘴角上的小傷疤瞬間被扯成一道礙眼的弧度：「你不過是喝高了，我理解的，我也發過酒瘋。」

Leonardo點點頭，Ezio則將全副心神聚焦於互相糾纏的鞋帶上，溫暖的居室漸為令人窒息的沉默所充斥。良久，年輕較輕的意大利人輕咳一聲，表情不無尷尬：「我今天有點累，不做飯了，我們叫薄餅好麼? 你想吃甚麼? 我打電話訂。」

「沒關係，你決定好了。」Leonardo指指手裡的畫筆：「嗯，如果沒什麼事的話……」  
「當然，你正在忙吧? 這頓由我下主意好了。」

Leonardo應了一聲，轉身往工作室走去，臉上的笑容也漸漸黯淡下來。  
雖然嘴上說沒關係，但實情是，自踏進家門以後，Ezio並未抬頭看他一眼。


	3. Unexpected

Connor到家後，連忙替手機換電池，按鍵啟動。他一直等待，直至看到附帶一連串陌生號碼的短訊跳出來，他才安心洗漱更衣。今天將是非常忙碌的一天──上午一節課，下午兩節課，課後還要隨隊前往滑冰場參加冰曲隊練習。面對這密密麻麻的日程，Connor曾一度想過蹺掉上午的課，幾經考慮，覺得自己實在沒有逃課的理由，最終硬著頭皮回校上課去。

買了早餐，Connor趕往講堂，坐下後看手錶，離上課時間還有九分半鐘，他連忙從紙袋翻出三文治大嚼起來。這時，一個青年來到他身旁，咚一聲坐到位子裡，然後背靠椅背，抖著腿，斜著眼睛饒有趣味地看他進食。是那個來自英國的交流生，Connor認得他。說來奇怪，從這門課的第一節始，這人一直坐在他身邊，偶爾問他借筆記，有時又會出言調侃幾句，但美國人除默默借出筆記外，再未有理會他。至於這樣明目張膽的注視，還真是首次發生。被瞧得有點不好意思的Connor扭頭盯著他看，這是Myriam教他的，說這樣就能逼使對方轉移視線。

「看啥? 終於意識到自己有多想我了麼? 甜心?」

Connor沒想到他會這樣說，一時嗆著了，連忙摀著嘴巴咳嗽，又從紙袋裡翻出果汁。英國人仰臉斜眼看他，痞氣地扯扯嘴角，待美國人漸漸緩下來，又接著問：「對了，你用哪種品牌的潤唇膏? 」

「甚麼?」  
「潤‧唇‧膏，」交流生誇張地翻了翻眼：「哪‧個‧字‧你‧沒‧聽‧懂?」  
「我沒有用潤唇膏的習慣。」  
「少騙人了，」英國人不懷好意地瞇眼笑，用肘子撞了撞Connor的胸部：「你的嘴唇看來是那麼柔潤亮澤…… 和可親。」

Connor皺著眉頭死盯著他的手肘，要不是身處教室，他早已扭斷這廝的手了。英國人似乎意識到甚麼，揚了揚眉，訕訕然地縮開手：「甚麼嘛? 今早我看到你和da Vinci在一起，還以為你是同道……」

「同道?」美國人眨了眨眼，原來那腔憤懣旋即轉化成一絲好奇。

英國交流生正待開口，老教授卻在這時登上講台。鄰座聳聳肩，不再說話，Connor也取出書和筆記本。今天的課題是「商人‧海盜‧奴隸」，可是開課十分鐘後，Connor的筆記本只有一個與課題沒半分關係的腦圖。看著圈裡的「同道」，Connor細細啃著原子筆的尾巴，試圖參透這個詞的意思，難道Leonardo有使用潤唇膏的習慣? 可是他跟畫家在一起也不等於他常常塗潤唇膏吧? 這完全沒有邏輯可言…… 正思忖間，英國人忽然搶去他面前的筆記本，抓過一枝紅色墨水筆寫起字來。Connor正想抗議，奇怪的傢伙已將本子甩到他大腿上。美國青年狐疑地撿起本子，「同道」二字早被劃去，新加的鮮紅色粗字，在白紙上則顯得格外醒目──

_**QUEER!** _

Connor先是愣了愣，接著像是警誡似地瞪了英國人一眼。  
與此同時，他默默撕下那頁紙，偷偷把它塞進褲袋裡去。

真的，Leonardo是同性戀也好，異性戀也好，這跟他完全沒有任何關係。可是每當Connor想到那些空酒瓶、那雙紅腫得幾乎睜不開的藍眼睛，還有長椅上那個裹著大衣、縮成一團的身影。Connor雖未談過戀愛，但上回Terry失戀時他也曾陪伴在側，現在回想起那次經歷，他想，或許該堅持送Leonardo回家。

倉促的午飯，漫長的課堂以及高強度的對抗訓練，令一夜沒睡好的男孩身心俱疲。Connor提著沉甸甸的運動袋，到快餐店買了兩份特價套餐，隨意塞飽肚子便回家。洗浴過後，他回到睡房收拾髒衣物，過程中掏出了那滿是摺痕的紙張。棕皮膚的青年把衣服放進污衣籃後，坐在床邊，呆呆地看著紅字。就在這時，床几上的手機響了一下。他拿起手機，發訊者是一串熟悉卻又陌生的數字。

**_晚上好! Connor!_ **   
**_某醉漢欠您一個人情，不知他何時有機會酬謝您呢? :)_ **

Connor握著手機，「咚」的一聲往後仰，倒在床上。  
屏幕漸漸變暗、熄滅，然而他的目光仍停留在漆黑的手機屏幕上。過了一會，他重新亮屏，翻查日程，回覆對方，把手機放回床几便關燈休息。

盈室的黑暗裡，新訊息的聲音變得格外分明，但疲憊的人已無力翻查、回覆。


	4. Today is not the day

三天後的中午，Connor應約來到學校附近的一所西餐廳，他報上Leonardo的姓名，然後在侍應生的引領下坐好。其後他也沒翻看整齊置在桌上的餐牌，反而好奇地打量四周。張望間，窗外行人道上有一人匆匆而過，Connor看到這幕，連忙正了正身子，椅子抗議似的吱吱作響。

金髮男人推門進來，親切地跟女侍應打招呼，然後被帶到Connor面前。見他來了，美國人連忙站起來，請對方先坐。Leonardo見狀揚了揚眉，笑著拍拍他肩，但Connor還是堅持等對方坐了，才肯坐下。

二人打開餐牌，一個在看餐牌左邊的價錢，另一個在打量對面的人。不出所料，面前這樸實的青年只點了漢堡包和檸檬水。Leonardo選了凱薩沙拉、炒雜菌、烤蒜蓉包和愛爾蘭咖啡。聽著Leonardo口若懸河地點菜，Connor有點難以置信地瞪大眼睛。點菜過後，畫家一臉無辜地說：「今早出門太趕了，沒來得及吃早餐，所以多點了些食物……」Connor點點頭，思量要不要慰問對方。Leonardo表情看似輕鬆，臉上還時刻保持暖暖的笑容，但疲憊的藍眼睛、明顯的黑眼圈還有那雙略顯生硬的嘴角卻透露了未有言宣的秘密。美國人不禁想，面前這個世稱天才的人物大概跟他的臉一樣，拙於說謊。

「那晚真是非常感謝你。」  
「言重了，其實我也沒做甚麼…….」  
「怎算沒做甚麼呢? 不是人人都能在寒夜裡為陌生人當一夜枕頭的。」  
美國人笑著翻了翻眼，語調乾澀地道：「這樣的話，貓也該請客了。」

聞言的金髮男人不覺笑出聲來，Connor見他笑了，心裡也輕鬆不少。原來拘謹、尷尬的氣氛也因為一隻流浪貓而漸漸活絡起來。用膳期間，Leonardo的手機響起了訊號音，金髮男人翻了半天，終於掏出手機，在Connor的眼前，他的表情瞬間黯淡下來，但又似乎意識到客人的存在，勉強扯出一絲令人寬心的笑容。

「是他麼?」Connor一開口就後悔了，但也沒想過收回原話。  
「他?」Leonardo眨了眨眼睛：「誰?」  
「那個讓你喝得爛醉的傢伙。」  
「呃?」意大利人輕皺眉頭，大概是不明白為什麼Connor知道那是「他」而非「她」，過了半晌，才回應道：「啊，不，不是他，是我們共有的朋友而已。」他若有所思地看往窗外，張嘴想說甚麼，最後雙唇卻抿成一條直線。

「我知道你有話要說。」  
「不，」Leonardo輕輕把頭髮挽到右耳後，修長的手指掠過臉頰，卻無法掩飾眉梢隱隱透露的不安。他深深地吸了一口氣，故作從容地笑笑：「謝謝關心，但請你放心，一切都很好，沒有任何問題，我也沒有特別想說的。」

「『一切都很好』才怪!」  
也許是意識到自己的無禮，Connor立刻道歉，過了一會才又道：「我無意冒犯，我也知道我們是新相識。但如果你有甚麼想說，我樂於當你的聆聽者。」

如果換作別人，大概會覺得Connor的話很突兀。真的，誰會跟只見過三次面的人說這出這種推心置腹的話? 但Leonardo清楚記得那天早上男孩臉上毫不掩飾的擔心、以及那些看似無關痛癢的叮嚀和慰問。Connor的誠摯和率直無疑是令人感動的，只是現在還不是時機，他也不想讓別人分擔不必要的煩惱。Leonardo看著Connor面前的盤子，忽然想起甚麼的，連忙扯扯嘴角微笑道：「你真的想幫我麼?」

「只要能幫上忙，我一定──」Connor還沒說完，Leonardo已經把面前的炒雜菌和烤麵包推到Connor面前，笑容裡添了幾分歉疚：「我吃不了那麼多，你會幫我的，對吧?」

Connor看著面前裝得滿滿的食盤，不禁挑了挑眉毛，但他並沒說話，只是專心一致著手消滅眼前的食物。Leonardo挽了杯耳，細細呷一口帶酒香的酸甜，眼睛靜靜地注視著面前的人。對於Connor的「合作」，他心存感激。

或者有天，他倆能成為無所不談的好友，但他知道，那天並不是今天。


	5. Aftermath

午飯過後，Leonardo也回到系大樓。聽課，主持輔導課，雕刻...... 忙了大半天，要到十時才離開工作室。這夜雖冷，卻未有降雪，深藍色的天空倒是懸了一輪皎潔的新月。畫家途經校園內的小公園時，拉拉圍巾，最後步進公園的入口，來一次即興的漫遊。他在公園裡漫無目的地走，東看看，西逛逛，來到池邊，雙足才肯停駐下來。頃刻間，水藍色的眼睛對上了一雙琥珀色的。

猶如遇到故人一樣，Leonardo臉上漾起笑容，蹲下身來向貓兒招手。棕色的貓盯著他，過了一會，才緩緩甩著尾巴，懶洋洋地朝他走來，嗅嗅指尖，搔搔耳背，算是打過招呼。

「你是新遷進來的吧? 那夜之前，我都沒見過你呢。」Leonardo小聲嘟嚷，流浪貓卻沒有理會，反而瞇著眼睛舉頭嗅嗅男人手裡提著的紙袋。畫家失笑道：「真抱歉呢，我也想和你分享晚餐，但這些食物似乎更合兔子的脾胃……」貓似乎也嗅出來了，悶哼一聲便別過了臉，舐弄胸前的白毛。被冷落的金髮青年也沒生氣，在原地看了一會貓兒，便起身離開。他自然不知道，半小時後某個剛下班的男孩帶上貓罐頭，來到公園探訪這隻流浪貓。

回到家裡，Ezio正抱著抱枕，一個人坐在沙發上看球。Leonardo進門時，Ezio看了他一眼，然後指指電視屏幕說：「才打了十七分鐘，就已輸了兩球，我都想關電視了……」不知是球賽還是別的原因，Ezio的語調似乎有點侷促不安。Leonardo脫下大衣和圍巾，半開玩笑地道：「你哪次不這樣說? 最後還是邊罵邊看完全場比賽啊。」男人扯了扯嘴角，輕踹Leonardo的小腿說：「換完衣服快出來，有你這吉祥物坐陣，他們就不會輸了。」畫家點了點頭回到睡房更衣，心裡釋懷不少，看來是他多慮了，這刻他和Ezio仍然是好朋友。來到客廳，他坐到Ezio身旁，陪他一同看球賽，也從紙袋裡取出沙拉當晚餐。Ezio有點鄙夷地瞄瞄那盒亂七八糟的蔬菜，喃喃地道：「別吃這些，我早前煮了點麵條，煮點醬汁便可拌來吃了。」說著站起身來，順道拿走那盒沙拉。

Leonardo獨個兒坐在沙發，不到兩分鐘便再也坐不住。他對足球不大感興趣，要不是為了陪Ezio，他肯定要將時間花在畫作或書本上的。他起來往廚房走去，想要倒一杯蘋果汁。誰知伸手開冰箱門時，不小心踫到了Ezio的手。下廚的人像觸電般，連忙縮手，Leonardo連忙道歉，Ezio有點洩氣地看著鍋裡的天使麵，揚揚手打斷畫家的話：「請別道歉，Leo，問題在我。」Leonardo想要反駁，又怕引起不必要的爭吵，只好無力地點點頭。Ezio默默地繼續做飯，Leonardo也像逃難似地快速坐回電視前面。

最終Ezio為他做了晚餐，卻沒看完球賽。他才放下盤子，便回房換了衣服，離開前含糊地留下一句：「我去找Altaïr，不用等我。」Leonardo也沒做聲，默默吃著麵條，看完球賽，發短訊向Ezio報告賽果，便洗漱上床休息。畫家在床上輾轉反側，心裡一直自責。如果他在注意到Ezio伸手過來時立刻垂下手，事情走向可能會很不一樣。不過他也因此事知道，說沒芥蒂是假的，他竟然天真到以為Ezio真能當一切沒有發生過。如果換作他是Ezio，同性好友在沒有任何預示的情況下突然吻他還出言表白，事後他也一樣會感到彷徨和害怕的。畫家趴在床上，一時之間不知該怎麼做。打電話跟人傾訴麼? 他的朋友幾乎全都認識Ezio。他緊閉雙眼，腦海閃過一個又一個的名字，最終抓了手機，在被窩裡翻出一個號碼。

才躺下不久，床几上的手機突然響起訊息提示音，Connor抓過手機，睜開半隻睡眼看手機顯示屏。

「Connor，睡了麼?」

看到短訊，他毫不猶豫地坐起來，撥通了對方的電話。

Leonardo沒預料Connor會立刻回覆，更沒想過對方會在他發訊後立刻打來。打招呼後，他一時不知道該說甚麼，電話裡是一陣令人不安的沉默。快速重整思緒後，Leonardo嘆了口氣，然後向Connor講了有關他和Ezio的事。事實上他和Connor並不相熟，向他透露這種事顯然是不智的，但對方的來電就像是打破缺口的一道錘子，金髮的畫家窩在床上，握著手機，將困擾日久的事情和盤托出。Connor一直聽，沒有妄下半句評價和判斷，這令Leonardo非常感激。說完後，Leonardo深深吸了一口氣，平靜地道：「現在說出來，感覺好多了，那麼晚還打擾你，真的很抱歉，但我真的不知道還可以怎樣做了，」他稍作停頓，喪氣地接著道：「Ezio是我最要好的朋友，我不可以失去他。」

「坦白說，Leonardo，這種事我知道的不多，但我認為你倆都需要多點空間，」Connor思前想後，小心地選擇言辭：「我不知道這樣是否可行，可能弄巧反拙也說不定…… 不過你有考慮過暫時遷出來麼? 如果你怕沒地方的話，事實上我這兒有多餘的房間，我的室友Desmond在兩周前遷出去和女友同居了，你不介意的話，可以暫時住在我這兒的。」

掛線後，Connor回想剛才的對話，心想自己一定是瘋了，竟然主動邀請Leonardo跟他同住。首先他和畫家並不那麼熟，其次意大利人好不容易才肯向他吐露真言，他怎麼就立刻像相識十年的老朋友一樣提出這種爛建議? Leonardo雖表示道謝還說會慎重考慮，但那不過是客氣的回覆吧? 美國人閉上眼睛，揉了揉臉。罷了，如果他因為這莽撞的舉動而嚇怕對方，也沒啥好說的；但如果這個建議真的幫到Leonardo，也算是做了一件好事，似乎也沒什麼好後悔的。

想通了的人重新躺下來，沒多久便睡著了，他夢到小時候和小伙伴一同在草原上奔跑、捉迷藏的情景；夢到了母親給他梳辮子，然後，他夢見一個男人躺在他的沙發上，迷迷糊糊地哼唱異國的民謠，一隻棕色的貓蜷伏在他的腹上打瞌睡，修長白晢的手指不時撥弄貓兒的耳背。Connor緩緩走過去，不由自主地伸手揉揉男人的頭髮，男人抬眼看他，溫柔地笑了。

當他醒來後，零碎的夢早已變得依稀難辨了，但他踏入浴室之際，心裡仍有點不知所措。

他清楚記得，夢裡人有一雙會笑的藍眼睛。


	6. Another Way

「Ezio，有件事我想跟你商量一下。」Leonardo盯著屏上的字，好一會兒，拇指再次按在「←」上，字母也像敗兵般一直往後退，最後只餘下空空如也的訊息框。他隨意將手機放在工作案上，拿起色盤和畫筆，回到畫板前面。筆頭沾染顏料，一筆一筆落在畫上。自那夜後，他和Ezio的關係未有好轉，反變得越來越生疏。每次同處一室，Leonardo為免無意間刺激好友，一言一行都變得格外小心；而Ezio，雖然他很努力地試圖緩和氣氛，但眉宇間一直隱隱透露不安。幾天以來，二人一直表現謹慎，怕會進一步傷害他們之間的友情，但還是無法避免相對無言的結局。後來他懶得嘗試了，晚上不是參加派對，就是跑去找Altaïr。對於Ezio的表現，Leonardo倒也不怪他，他甚至覺得Ezio不在家的時候，他們都能過得更自在點。只是Altaïr是劍擊隊的主將，現在夜裡經常要陪Ezio打電玩、泡吧或扔飛鏢，集中力難免受到影響。他昨晚就收到Malik的來電，言語雖平和客氣，但意思再也清楚不過，就是讓他管好Ezio。真諷刺，Leonardo正是Ezio「到處亂跑」的主因，他該怎麼向Malik交代呢?

想到這兒，Leonardo放下畫具，重新撿起案上的手機發短訊。

「我不同意。」Ezio皺著眉頭，抱著雙臂一臉不爽地瞪著面前的早餐。在畫家發訊的第二天早上，兩個意大利人之間來了一次「早餐會議」。

「我已經解釋過了，Ezio，這不過是暫時性的──」  
「現在是暫時，那之後呢?」Ezio抬眼看他：「我爸沒把我綁回意大利唸書，是因為你願意跟我合租房子，當我的室友。現在你告訴我你要遷出去? 我該怎麼跟他交代?」他拿起杯子，呷一口咖啡，沉聲道：「也許你忘了，但你向我爸承諾會好好看管我時，我是在場的。」  
「我沒忘，但現在最大的問題是，我正是逼使你往外跑的元兇，」Leonardo疲憊地摸了摸額頭：「再者，Ezio，我哪次成功管過你?」  
聽到Leonardo的話，Ezio嘴角泛起一絲弧度，可是笑意隨著抿唇而消失無蹤：「有沒有做和是否做到是兩碼子事。」  
「Ezio──」  
「不要『Ezio』我，我已清楚表態，我不同意你遷出去，」Ezio斬釘截鐵地說完，放下杯子：「你要搬走是因為我常外出是吧? 那我晚上留在家裡就好了。」  
「問題不在於你外出，在於我們之間出了問題，而問題在於我明知你不會喜歡我但我仍忍不住吻你然後讓你飽受不必要的困擾，」Leonardo放開一直緊握的餐叉：「我已經夠後悔了，Ezio，或許你覺得我很自私，但我真的想不到別的辦法了，我不想眼白白看著我們的關係變得一天比一天糟。」  
「這點你不用擔心，Leo，無論如何你都是我最好的朋友，永遠都是，」Ezio臉色稍緩，過了一會才再次開口：「其實會不會是因為我們一起待久了你才產生這種『錯覺』? 不如這樣，你多點跟我出去玩，我給你介紹幾個男孩，你遇到真正喜歡的，就可以忘記我了。」  
「這根本不是以誰取代誰的問題。」Leonardo搖頭苦笑，有些事情，認定了就是認定了，但他如何指望Ezio明白這點?

「你一定要走麼?」  
「這是我目前唯一想到的方案。」

Ezio聽到他的話，神色立即黯淡下來，Leonardo不忍地別過了臉。

「這樣吧，我提出兩項條件，你答應了才可以遷出去。」深棕髮色的意大利人傾前身體，臉上流露出少有的認真：「第一，遷居限期為一個月，不論任何原因，限期到了你就一定要回家。斷腳了，我背你回來；生病了，我抱你回來，總之一個月後你必須回到我身邊，爸爸那邊我會處理。第二，讓我送你過去，我要見見你的新室友，確保那人不是混蛋，也好嚇嚇他，如果他敢欺負你，我就剝掉他的皮當地毯。」

「你真的不是在詛咒我麼?」Leonardo揚了揚眉：「至於新室友，你不必擔心，Connor是個善良又熱心的小伙──」  
「Connor? 慢著，你連新室友也找定了? 你的計劃進度到哪了? 百分之九十九?」  
「呃，其實是他建議我暫時跟你分開一下，而他的住處又剛好有多餘的房間，所以──」  
「你沒說錯，他果然非常『熱心』。」Ezio不爽地努了努嘴，上下打量坐在對面的男人：「你確定他不是對你另有所圖?」  
「你想到哪了? 我不過跟他見過三次──」  
「甚麼? 才見了三次你就答應當他的同室了?」較年輕的意大利人不滿地駁斥：「我跟你待了整整一年才成為室友!」  
「那是因為原先你住學校宿舍好不好……?」

兩個人隔著一席早餐，對峙了好一會兒，最後Ezio擺手說：「算了，總之你答應我提出的兩個要求，你就可以暫時和那小子住在一起，你是答應還是不答應? 當然，你最好回我說你不答應。」  
「我答應了，謝謝你，Ezio，」Leonardo由衷地笑了：「謝謝。」  
「你知道，我真的不願意讓你走，但我更不想看到你不開心，」表現得有點尷尬的男人站起來，走到Leonardo身邊，張了張手，畫家見狀，先是楞了一下，然後一臉感動地站起來，把雙手圍上對方的腰抱緊。

「我以為再沒機會抱你了……」Leonardo把額頭擱在Ezio肩上。  
Ezio輕輕拍他後背，半開玩笑地說：「還真需要一點勇氣呢。不過你是我最好的朋友，我希望你知道，Leo，我幾乎可以為你做任何事，包括為你當一次仙子，成全你這傻畫家。」

「所以我說你一直都是最棒的，」Leonardo笑語中帶點哽咽：「可是，束小馬尾的小仙子，我不要南瓜車，我想再次喝你做的南瓜湯，可以麼?」  
「今晚給你做!」Ezio收緊雙臂，左手抱著Leonardo的後腦：「現在給我閉嘴，傻瓜。」

Leonardo和Ezio之間的協定看來非常完滿，但真到了遷居那天，Leonardo才意識到Ezio是要堅決履行第二項條件的，他甚至打算叫Altaïr過來幫忙搬箱子和畫板。幸好當時畫家制止了，不然這天將會變得更災難。

Ezio和Connor第一次見面時可說是火花四濺。Connor跟Ezio說話時，一直抱著雙臂揚著臉，神情有點倨傲；Ezio則挺著胸膛表現得非常驕傲，言語間也夾雜各種帶刺的說話。

「我給你搬箱子吧，Leo，看這老頭笨手笨腳的，搬箱子隨時變成砸箱子……」Ezio說著雙手捧起一箱書。  
「老頭?」Connor皺眉：「如果你只有六歲的話，我當然算老頭了。」  
「我二十四，可是你呢?」Ezio斜著眼，無禮地上下打量Connor：「三十二?」  
「抱歉，我才二十一，真不知道誰是老頭呢?」

「我二十八!」Leonardo抱著畫板擠到二人之間：「Connor，請問你可帶路麼? 這兒好冷，我想盡快到室內去，勞煩你了。」美國人應了一聲，雙手各挽了一箱書和畫具，輕鬆地走在二人前面。Ezio迅步走到Leonardo身邊，雙頰不知是因為天氣還是Connor的話而泛紅。

「如果這臭小子算善良，以你的準則我簡直可以當聖人了──真無禮，哪有身長一米九的傢伙會揚著臉垂著雙眼跟人說話?」  
「也許他今天心情不好? 也許是…… 呃，天氣太冷?」  
「少給他說話了，他跟你說話時都滿面笑容客客氣氣的，」Ezio剔了剔眉，摸著鼻尖開玩笑：「啊，我知道了，一定是妒忌我長得比他帥。」

除了微笑，畫家實在不知該給他什麼反應。

由於是暫住，加上Ezio的「監控」，Leonardo並沒帶上很多行李，所以才走兩轉就把箱子和行李全搬到房間裡。接著Connor領著二人宗公寓裡走一圈，介紹各個房間。雖然這兒沒他和Ezio的住處寬敞，但非常整潔，陽光也十分充足，Leonardo對這暫時的新居感到非常滿意。倒是身邊的Ezio，扭緊的眉頭從未舒展之餘，還不時搖頭。來到廚房時，Ezio忍不住問：「小子，你會做飯麼?」

「我叫Connor。」  
Ezio翻了翻眼：「Connor，你會做飯麼?」  
「我會，但我很少做飯，我放學後不是參加冰曲練習，就得做兼職，很晚才回家，一般都是隨意到便利店吃點東西填肚子──」  
「這可不行，」Ezio拍拍Leonardo肩膀：「Leo常常會因為太忙而忘了吃飯，就算記得，他也只會到學校飯堂買那些垃圾雜菜沙拉充飢。他跟你住的話，不到一個月就要瘦成一根桿子了。而且你別以為可以用熱狗或薄餅打發他，Leo是素食者，他不吃肉的。」  
「呃，我已經改善不少，現在再忙也會抽空進食，至於飯堂的沙拉──」  
「那是因為我在你身邊，給你做飯之餘還時時刻刻提醒你，但我不確定你的新室友能否做到這點。」  
「我會盡力，但我不會也不必向你作出任何保證。Leonardo不是小孩，他餓了就該知道吃飯。再者，我是他的室友，我會幫忙他，但我不會像父親一樣管這管那。」  
「看，他這態度真『可取』!」Ezio轉頭朝Leonardo說：「你真的不要搬回來跟我同住? 我不介意幫你把東西搬回去。」  
「放心吧，我一定會好好照顧自己，回家時絕不會瘦成一根桿子，保證!」Leonardo像哄孩子般摸摸Ezio的頭，較年輕的意大利人臉色才稍稍好轉，但還是瞪了Connor一眼。三人一同回到客廳，臨走前Ezio抱了抱Leonardo，叮囑他定時進食和睡覺，又說如果被人欺負了，一定要告訴他。

送走Ezio後，Leonardo背靠著門，重重舒了口氣，Connor有點好笑地道：「你知道，若不是那張臉，我幾乎以為他不是你同室而是你爸了。」  
「啊，別這樣說，在和他同居的這段日子裡，Ezio幫了我很多，也非常照顧我。他是很重情的人，大概是擔心我才會一反常態，」畫家不好意思地搔搔頭：「如果剛才他冒犯到你，我代他向你道歉好了。」

「冒犯是有點，但我未至於為這種事生氣，我只是奇怪你們竟能成為朋友而已，」Connor聳聳肩膀：「性格差別太大了。」

Leonardo不置可否地笑笑。無可否認，他和Ezio個性確是迥然不同，但正因為這樣，他格外珍惜這段友情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補充一句，Ezio正在唸MBA，所以他24歲還在唸大學真的不是因為留級XD"；至於Connor，他修的History and Politics。


	7. Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星夜寫完未有時間beta，有錯見諒。我稍後再修訂。

自Desmond遷出去後的兩星期，Connor又迎來一位新室友。雖然Ezio Auditore曾像大媽一樣叮囑Connor該如何如何照顧他的好友，事實上跟Leonardo同居並沒預期的難，他的生活模式也未出現太大改變，但從Leonardo入住的那天起，這座小小的公寓比從前多了很多歡樂。

他曾以為藝術家的脾氣多少有點古怪，可是Leonardo卻是個愛笑、隨和又快活的男人。他對世界充滿好奇，而且總愛動手「改造」事物。你可以想像這個看來文質彬彬的金髮男人在閒時叼著螺絲刀，手上握著鉗子拆解家裡沒用的舊電器，將它們改造成有用的物件麼? 有次他還將Connor壞掉多年的手機改造成電動的小老鼠，然後帶到公園去看望流浪貓。當貓一臉驚詫地看著團團轉吱吱叫的電動老鼠、想追又不敢追時，金髮的男人趴在他肩上笑了整整五分鐘，事後這個號稱天才的男人還不停按揉腹部，紅著臉解釋說一定是剛才笑得太忘形，肚子痛了。

除卻在校的時間，他們幾乎是形影不離的──一同吃早餐、到超級市場、到洗衣店，閒時則一同逛博物館或藝術館。不過在眾多活動中，Connor最喜歡跟Leonardo一同到郊外遠足、或是到城裡的公園散步。他們會在崖上看風景，也會在草地上聊天，如果Leonardo畫畫，Connor就坐在他旁邊，用麵包屑餵飼湖裡的水鴨和天鵝、或是躺在草地上小睡。

這些時光，總讓Connor想到小時候那些無憂無慮的日子。  
想到自己的新同室，剛下班的Connor執著外賣，嘴角不由自主地泛起淡淡的笑意，腳下步伐也不覺加快。剛進家門的一刻，他正好看到束著馬尾的意大利人誇張地伸了伸懶腰。他正坐在客廳的地板上，面前則擱著他的「新發明」，其餘靈件和廢鐵則散落在他的四周。二人四目交投之際，Leonardo似乎有點不好意思，連忙放下手裡的螺絲刀，從「廢墟」裡爬出來，用毛巾擦了擦手，他三步拼兩步地來到Connor面前，接過便當將它們放到茶几上，又如常走往廚房，要給Connor倒一杯溫水。仍站在門口發呆的男孩眨了眨眼，半刻才反應過來。他下意識地摸了摸微微發熱的臉，關上門，脫掉鞋子和外套，放好後便來到沙發旁打開外賣的盒子。那是什麼感覺? Connor說不上，也不理解，還好當Leonardo出來時，他已經恢復過來了。

兩人隨意地吃過晚飯，Connor也起來收拾茶几，待他出來時，Leonardo招手叫他過去。美國人坐到他身邊，藍眼睛笑了：「為了答謝你收容我，我想給你送一件禮物。」

看著地上那小山似的廢鐵，Connor想起那隻會自轉的小老鼠，不覺揚了揚眉。  
「放心放心，不是給你送小老鼠啦!」Leonardo拍拍他背，眼裡的笑意變得更濃了。他從身後翻出一個黑色的盒子。小黑盒如卡式錄音帶般大小，連著兩條電線，電線的盡頭就是兩片卡片大小的塑料貼。  
「我想，你下課後還常常要做兼職或參加練習，會很累，所以我做了這發熱貼，希望能幫你紓緩肌肉的疲勞感，呃，」他看著發愣的Connor，有點猶豫地道：「你、你現在想試試?」

Connor聽到他的話，二話不說脫掉上衣，小麥色的臉皮泛起了兩抹不易察覺的紅，加上他一直低頭垂眼，Leonardo也沒發現他有異樣，邊擺弄新發明一邊問Connor要把發熱貼貼到哪兒。Connor隨意拍拍自己的腰側和肩膀，正想從意大利人手裡接過發熱貼之際，對方已將發熱貼貼到所指位置，還怕貼不牢似地輕輕用指頭按了一下，美國人像觸電似地劇烈抖了一下。

「咦? 漏電了麼? 可是我明明還沒啟動電源啊……」金髮男人緊張地將耳畔的金髮挽到耳後，忙著擺弄手裡的機器，身邊的大個子卻難為情得幾乎當場昏死。他重重地嚥下嘴裡的乾澀，啞著聲音小聲地道：「啊，沒事，嗯…… 呃，你手有點冷。」

「噢，」意大利人連忙向他道歉，Connor非常不好意思地點點頭，慌忙地請Leonardo繼續他的測試。電源啟動後，畫家搖身一變變成了發明家，全神貫注地監控新發明的工作效能，又不時問Connor感覺如何。源源不絕的暖流透過電線緩緩滲進他的身體，美國人忠實地向室友匯報身體的感覺，如果他的眼睛在那張專注又帶點好奇的臉上停駐太久，那是因為他不想讓對方誤以為自己在掩飾甚麼。

他有安全圈，不習慣與人太親近；  
他有朋友，但由於個性比較沉默內向，高大強壯的身材又易予人剛強硬朗的感覺，所以很少人會像Leonardo那樣關心他。的確，自媽媽死後，再沒有人會主動對他噓寒問暖，為他設想。今晚他反應失常，純是因為那種久違的感動。

一定是這樣。

Connor大字型地躺在床上，半睜著睡眼看著天花板。在星空和有關母親的美好回憶裡，他漸漸地合上了眼皮。在夢裡，他看到父親模糊的背影，一陣的灰白過後，滿目盡是豔紅的火光，他甚至嗅到了火舌吞噬木材時發出的焦味。似曾相識的情景，惶恐與無助卻如當日那麼鮮明。他奮不顧身地衝進火場，他大聲喊叫，盡力尋找屋內每個角落，仍無法找到母親的縱影。

這時候，一聲微弱的呼喊讓他猛然回頭。

急促的呼吸，一身的冷汗，沒有刺眼的火焰，只有死灰色的天花板。他坐起來，右手用力拭去臉上的汗，左手擱在額上，閉著眼睛，摸過床几上的水杯，一口氣喝盡杯裡的水，然後深深呼吸，試圖迫令自己冷靜。他已經很久沒有做噩夢，大概是因為今晚想起了母親，才會夢到當晚她被燒死的情景。那已經是五年前的事了，母親已經死了，大局已定，他無力改變甚麼。Connor不停地安慰自己，可是雙手仍不聽使喚似地微微顫抖。

「Connor……? 你──」  
「別進來，」他別過臉，顫抖和嘶啞的嗓音連他自己都覺得有點陌生：「我沒事，但，Leonardo，請你別進來。」

原本一隻腳已踏進睡房的畫家急忙後退兩步。

「如果你需要甚麼，叫我?」

Connor點了點頭，然後緩緩地躺了回去，拉過被子緊緊裹著自己。他知道Leonardo還站在房外，他感覺得到。但現在他連令自己平靜也無法做到，他還可如何安慰室友?


	8. A Tie

第二天早上，Connor睜開惺忪睡眼看看鬧鐘，即時翻身下床跑到廚房準備早餐。想是昨晚做了噩夢，今早才睡過頭。結果一進廚房，就看到餐桌上放了兩份用保鮮紙裹好的三文治，還有Leonardo留下的字條：

「我知道你今早沒課，又知你昨晚睡得不大好，就沒叫醒你了。我做了點三文治，怕你真起晚了，會趕，就事把它們先包好了，你可帶回學校吃。」

Connor赤著雙足，獨個兒站在廚房裡，呆呆地看著字條，想像著Leonardo一臉憂心地寫下這張便箋，不覺嘆了口氣。他將三文治放進書包裡，然後轉身到浴室洗漱，如果有天Leonardo問起昨晚的事，要告訴他麼? 想著想著又想到了Desmond。那小子知道他會做噩夢，但Connor不希望自己的故事有天淪為他人話資，更不想別人為他的往事難過，就死不肯講。Desmond為了讓他開口，特意把他灌醉再套話。結果呢? 根據同室的話，那晚他像個發育過度的大孩子般緊緊抱著枕頭哭了大半夜，還因此被可惡的同室嘲笑了足足一個月……

當然，他深信Leonardo知道這事後是絕不會告訴別人的，但每每想到畫家臉上不經意流露同情和憐憫，他就倍感尷尬和難受。

※

當天Leonardo一直想著要不要問Connor有關昨夜的事，他還因此想過各種可能性，可是他真的沒想過那晚Connor會帶著傷回家。當時是晚上十一時許，Leonardo正在畫畫，聽到鑰匙的聲音，知道同室回來了，連忙出去相迎，結果看到美國人右邊頭臉流血如注，衣領上也沾了血跡。畫家見狀，隨手將畫筆放在茶几上，連忙過去扶他。

Leonardo邊說邊拉著Connor到浴室，讓受傷的人坐在馬桶上，自己則忙著翻藥箱。看到對方微微發抖的雙手，Connor安慰道：「冷靜點，Leo，這點小傷真的不算甚麼……」

「小傷? 拜託你照照鏡子，那血量……我看到時真以為你中槍了!」Leonardo忿忿地將藥箱甩到Connor大腿上：「你最好給我解釋發生了甚麼事。」

「剛才到酒館探望Des，期間看到有幾個男的對一個女孩毛手毛腳，看不過眼就去干預了，想不到其中一人抄起酒瓶就往我頭上猛擊，」Connor緊閉右眼，伸手指指自己右額，接著道：「結果就這樣了。」Leonardo聽到他的話，輕輕撥起他的流海，發現Connor右額上的傷還殘留著玻璃碎片，他低低罵了幾句，連忙用消毒藥水消毒鉗子，為他取出玻璃碎片。

「真是的，不能打就別逞強了……」Leonardo不無責怪地道。  
「不能打? 你先看看那四人再說，」Connor得意地笑了，「如果那幫傢伙走運，下周也許能出院吧?」  
「啊，這樣就很厲害很光榮麼?」畫家細細為他檢查傷口，確定已清理所有玻璃碎片了，就用藥棉為他清理傷口和血跡，嘴上喃喃地罵道：「真是見鬼，一個二個也這麼好勇鬥狠。」  
「啊? Ezio也曾打人?」  
「那小子簡直是打架專業戶了，群架啊、單挑啊，啥都試過。」Leonardo邊說邊將沾滿血的藥棉放到鋼盤子裡，然後俐落地穿針線，準備為美國人縫合傷口。  
「我想我得對Ezio改觀了，我以為他是傷了臉蛋也要嚎半天的那種人，他看來非常注意臉蛋的保養……」Connor故作輕鬆地笑笑，又在Leonardo示意下揚起臉。畫家小心翼翼地幫他縫合右額上的傷處。

「坦白說吧，Leonardo，你有甚麼不懂的?」  
「我不懂的可多了，比如我就不知道你昨晚發生了甚麼事。」畫家隨意地道。Connor顯然僵了一下，但在Leonardo以為他要迴避問題時，他緩緩地開口了：

「我夢到媽媽了，她在我十六歲時死於火災，我夢到了那一幕。」  
Leonardo手上的活動瞬間凝住了，過了半晌，左手才伴著一句道歉而再次動起來。也不知沉默了多久，金髮畫家有點遲疑地開口：「那…… 你由爸爸照顧?」  
「在我出生前他已走了，」Connor強抑著內心的情緒，故作平靜地道：「聽媽說，他是從英國內的交換生，兩人結織後旋即墮入愛河，可惜熱情來得快也去得快，他們後來分手了。待他回到英國，媽才發現自己懷孕。她想過墮胎，可最後還是把我生下來了。」

「她很勇敢呢，」Leonardo讚許似地點頭，剪掉線頭，然後又給Connor右頰上的傷口上藥：「我肯定她一定會以你為榮，她的孩子長成了一個可敬的青年。」畫家笑笑，像逗孩子般摸摸Connor的頭髮微笑：「就是有點熱血過了頭……」

聽到他的話，Connor雙頰倏地泛紅。尷尬的男人低吼一聲，漲紅著臉，卻半句話也說不出來。Leonardo笑得更歡了，他下意識地彎身吻了吻Connor的頭頂，事後才想起這是Connor，不是Ezio。而那受傷的男人，在被吻後即時僵住，臉上的紅暈也變得更分明了。

「抱歉，Connor，我……」畫家有點手忙腳亂地收拾醫護物品，眼睛死死地盯著現已置在盥台上的藥箱：「從前我每次給Ezio療傷後都會開玩笑似地吻他頭頂，那會讓他抓狂──」他倏地停住，又連翻道歉，將藥箱放回原處後便要離開浴室，臨走時又不小心踢翻垃圾箱，於是漲紅著臉把它撿起來。Connor見他這樣，走過去，蹲下來幫忙撿起紙團和棉花，Leonardo見了連忙伸手制止。不知哪來的勇氣，Connor抓著Leonardo後頸，拉過來吻了吻他頭頂。金髮的畫家訝異地眨了眨藍眼睛，鼻樑上的雀斑在紅暈的襯托下顯得更分明了。

「沒別的意思，我只是想，這樣我們就打平了。」Connor勉強扯出一抹笑意。縱然看不見，他都知道自己笑容有多僵硬。誰知Leonardo「咚」的一聲跌坐在地板上，然後尷尬地笑了。

「真失禮，剛才你抓我脖子時，我以為你要揍我……」畫家漲紅著臉，掙扎著爬起，Connor連忙伸手去扶。待他站穩了，Connor讓他到外邊休息，了然的Leonardo點點頭，一臉訕訕然地離開了。Connor蹲下來撿著紙團和棉塊，心裡一直回想著同室剛才的表情。他都說了，剛才是誤以為他是Ezio才會吻他，那他為何硬要想打平的事呢? 是要安慰他麼? 他又憑什麼認為這種行為不會嚇跑Leonardo? 

想著想著，Connor不覺搖頭嘆氣，看來他再次犯傻，做了不該做的事。


End file.
